To Hack Your Heart
by Serenada Oichi
Summary: Warning: OOC,typo,Dan semacamnya! Stuck at Summary
1. Chapter 1

Hola semuanya!

Yap. Mungkin masih terlalu dini,tapi ini fic pertama Nada di FFn!

Disini,Nada menjadikan Sakura sebagai tokoh utama. Maklum,Nada kan penggemar berat Sakura,hehehe… ^^

Biar cepat,Nada langsung memunculkan ini dengan chap. 1-nya.

Jadi… Langsung aja deh!

Selamat membaca!

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC,Gaje,abstrak,diikuti saudara saudaranya**

**To Hack Your Heart**

**By: Serenada Atarice**

**Takanashi Gakuen**

Sakura Haruno

Sang Bidadari TG. Ia kuat,tegas dan ceria. Hampir semua siswa laki laki di TG pernah menembaknya. Namun,tak ada satupun yang ia terima. Bercita cita menjadi seorang psikiater. Karena itu ia senang menjadi tempat curhat teman temannya.

Naruto Uzumaki

Sahabat Sasuke dari TK. Salah satu dari 4 Pangeran TG. Ia teman sekelas Sakura sampai sekarang. Sekarang ia tinggal di asrama Angelic Garden. Pembuat onar paling terkenal bersama Suigetsu. Kenal Ino dkk karena satu komunitas pecinta alam.

Neji Hyuuga

Kakak sepupunya Sakura. Sepupu karena Adik dari neneknya Sakura menikah dengan Kakeknya Neji. Neji tegas dan dingin pada siapapun,kecuali pada Sakura,keluarga,dan pacarnya. Bintang basket di TG. Pernah sempat suka dengan Yakumo sebelum akhirnya Yakumo kabur dari rumah.

Hinata Hyuuga

Adik Neji. Usia mereka hanya terpaut 1 tahun lebih 2 bulan. Ia cantik dan sangat pemalu. Suka Naruto semenjak kls 1 saat Naruto dihukum dilapangan saat MOS. Dekat dengan ibunya Sakura. Memasak adalah keahliannya. Hinata tak suka keformalitasan,tetapi sikapnya justru alami penuh formalitas.

Sai Shimura

Pangeran TG paling dingin. Kalem dan tenang. Jarang tersenyum,sekalinya tersenyum manis sekali. Saingan Sakura dalam Seni Menggambar. Begitu pula dalam Sejarah yang dibenci Sakura. Ia tak tahu orangtuanya. Yang ia tahu hanya kakeknya,Danzo,mantan Jendral Bintang Lima Angkatan Laut.

Tenten

Pacar Neji. Murid pindahan dari China kelas 1 semester 2. Rambutnya selalu dicepol dua,mahir berbagai bela diri tetapi sifatnya lembut. Senyumnya manis. Anak pemilik restoran makanan China yang mewah. Wakil Ketua OSIS. Seorang kakak kelas yang paling dekat dengan adik kelasnya. Amat membenci senioritas.

Shino Aburame

Pendiam,kalem,tetapi sensitive. Ia mudah tersinggung. Pecinta alam,dan sangat menyukai berbagai jenis serangga. Karena ayahnya adalah ketua komunitas pecinta alam yang Naruto dkk ikuti. Ia memang kurang suka berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Ia memiliki mata hijau yang indah,namun tak pernah ditunjukkannya dan ditutupi dengan kacamata hitam. Menurutnya mata hijau lebih pantas untuk perempuan.

Menma

Pangeran TG tertampan. Ia tinggal di asrama Angelic Garden karena orangtuanya yang jurnalis hebat jarang pulang ke rumah. Dia agak tinggi hati,sangat menjunjung tinggi formalitas,namun tak segan segan membantu temannya yang kesulitan. Ia juga sebenarnya lembut dan perhatian. Hampir mirip Neji.

Suigetsu

Pangeran TG terakhir. Sahabat Sakura sejak SMP. Ia pintar membaca situasi,konyol namun tegas dan dewasa pada saat yang diperlukan. Sifat aslinya tak lebih baik dari Naruto. Murah senyum dan suka berkelahi. Dengan siapapun. Dimanapun. Dan nekat.

**SMA Tokyo 1**

Sasuke Uchiha

Cool,kalem,pintar dan menawan. Tapi sifat aslinya bukan main. Ia bisa menjadi adik yang manja,ataupun seseorang dengan seribu satu teka teki. Otaknya tak hanya penuh oleh rumus,tetapi juga dengan akal bulus dan kritikan pedasnya. Sangat menjaga gengsi. Jago diberbagai bidang kecuali Geografi,Perundangan dan olahraga panah. Bintang sekolah.

Ino Yamanaka

Ino tomboy dan percaya diri. Walau agak centil,ia adalah sahabat bagi Sakura. Unggul dibidang Seni Tari,Geografi dan Tata Busana. Suka sama Sai.

Kiba Inuzuka

Baik,cuek dan santai. Takut dengan wanita yang lebih tua darinya karena selalu terbayang akan ibu dan kakaknya. Punya seekor anjing bernama Akamaru. Ia jago di pelajaran Perundangan dan Biologi. Juga ahli mengatur strategi ketika ada pertandingan apapun.

Shikamaru Nara

Sangaaattttt cuek. Sebenarnya,ia lebih pintar dari Sasuke sekalipun. IQ-nya saja lebih dari 200. Tapi ia sangat malas,walau hanya untuk mengerjakan PR. Ia lebih suka menjawab pertanyaan secara lisan,karena bisa dilakukan dengan memejamkan mata. Tidur adalah kegiatan favoritnya.

Sabaku no Temari

Seangkatan dengan Neji. Namun lebih suka adik kelas,seperti Shikamaru. Ketua OSIS perempuan pertama disekolahnya. Lebih tomboy dari Ino. Cuek,merupakan secret box bagi teman temannya,walau ketika memberi saran lebih tampak seperti mencela. Bukan tipe gadis yang bisa berbicara lembut. Justru kata katanya tajam dan menusuk. Dewasa dan mandiri. Namun banyak yang mau berteman dengannya karena ia tak pilih pilih teman dan bisa membantu dalam hampir semua hal.

Sasame Fuuma

'Hinata'-nya SMA 1. Perawakannya mungil dan canggungan. Tapi kemampuannya dalam semua olahraga tembak sasaran melebihi Tenten. Rambut panjangnya berwarna oranye agak kecoklatan membuatnya dapat dikenali dengan mudah. Lugu seperti anak kecil. Sangat suka nasi kepal dengan Onigiri.

Idate Morino

Idate adalah satu satunya penyaing Sasuke lewat ketampanannya. Berpacaran dengan Sasame. Larinya cepat sekali,sekitar 120km/jam. Sayangnya,ia keras kepala dan tak mau menuruti ayahnya. Sudah 5 kali sempat kabur dari rumah karena bertengkar dengan sang ayah. Ia pintar meloloskan diri. Tetapi,sang ayah adalah Gubernur Tokyo tahun ini,karena itu dapat selalu dengan cepat menemukan Idate.

Karin

Gadis terkaya di SMA 1. Juga ketua Sasuke Fans Club. Talentanya sangat tinggi,apalagi dalam hal yang berhubungan dengan teater. Tapi ia egois dan sombong. Sifat bossy dan genit juga kerap kali diperlihatkannya. Diejek aneh karena rambutnya yang asimetris. Menurut cerita saya,rambutnya menjadi begitu karena dahulu tidak sengaja saat bermain dengan gunting ia menggunting rambutnya sendiri. Sangat disesalkan.

**Teacher**

Tsunade Namekuji

Kepala sekolah SMA Tokyo 1. Ia anggun,cantik,cerdas dan cerdik. Selalu bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Semua orang menghormatinya karena penuh wibawa. Tetapi kekuatannya sungguh luar biasa,ketika marah atau mengamuk ia dapat menghancurkan tembok beton. Meski usianya sudah 50 tahun,ia masih terlihat seperti gadis berumur 20 tahunan. Tsunade memang sangat perhatian pada kulitnya. Istri dari Jiraiya.

Jiraiya

Kepala sekolah sekaligus anak dari pendiri Takanashi Gakuen. Mempunyai jiwa petualang,dan gemar berjalan jalan. Berbeda dari istrinya,ia urakan,cuek,dan tidak bisa diam. Seringkali ia meminta orang kepercayaannya untuk menggantikan tugasnya di TG. Sementara ia sendiri pergi jalan jalan keluar dengan menyamar.

Kurenai Yuuhi

Tangan kanan pasangan Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Guru Biologi di SMA Tokyo 1. Tomboy dan tangkas. Dahulu pernah menikah,namun belum sempat mempunyai anak suaminya meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Karenanya ketika Tsunade menitipkan Yakumo padanya,ia sangat senang dan memperlakukan Yakumo seperti anak sendiri.

Kakashi Hatake

Pria ini misterius dan penuh rahasia. Pembawaannya tenang,dengan senyum selalu dibalik masker yang menutupi wajahnya hingga hidung. Guru geografi TG ini mendapat julukan 'TelaDan' karena tak pernah tepat waktu. Padahal ia cerdas dan tahu berbagai ilmu.

Guy Maito

Guru Olahraga di SMA Tokyo 1. Selalu bersemangatdan seakan punya kekuatan yang tak pernah habis. Tidak bisa diam. Lebay,namun kekuatannya bisa menandingi 7 ninja. Punya murid kesayangan bernama Rock Lee. Selalu memakai swimsuit ketat berwarna hijau gelap dan ikat pinggang hijau kesayangannya.

Kushina Uzumaki

Guru biola Sakura. Perhatian dan keibuan,namun di satu sisi ia bisa menjadi seorang gadis kencil yang cantik. Tomboy,cerewet dan sensitif. Sering jadi tempat curhat Sakura soal ibunya. Hidup terpisah dari anak dan suaminya.

**Other**

Yakumo Kurama

Kakak Sakura. Cukup cantik. Rambutnya coklat selalu dikepang sebelah dibagian depan,dan berkulit pucat. Sangat sayang pada adiknya. Ia tidak tahan dengan kelakuan ibunya setelah ayahnya meninggal,jadi ia memutuskan pergi dari rumah. Salah satu mantan pacar Itachi. Sekarang masih berhubungan dengan Rock Lee.

Kin Tsuchi

Ibunya Yakumo dan Sakura. Ia mengalami masalah dengan masa kecilnya yang kurang kasih sayang,sehingga sangat sulit baginya untuk menyayangi kedua anaknya. Pintar bermain alat music dan menari. Asalnya dari Otogakure.

Itachi Uchiha

Kakak Sasuke. Tipe kakak idaman semua orang. Cerdas,lembut tapi tegas,perhatian dan pintar menghibur. Wajahnya tampan meskipun sedikit tertutup oleh kerutan akibat stress. Di usianya yang baru menginjak 19 tahun,ia sudah harus membagi pikiran antara sekolah dan pekerjaan. Karena ia satu satunya pewaris ayahnya. Meski demikian,ia tetap menyempatkan diri untuk menggoda dan menjahili adiknya.

Hana Inuzuka

Tunangan Itachi. Ia juga kakak dari Kiba. Gadis yang melewati kelas akselerasi sebanyak 2 tahun ini,adalah seorang dokter yang langsung dibawah bimbingan Tsunade. Ia temperamen,tapi penyayang. Pakaiannya sedikit terbuka karena postur tubuhnya sangat bagus. Terima kasih pada Akamaru yang selalu menemaninya jogging pagi.

TBC

Oke,Minna!

Cuma segini yang bisa Nada tampilkan sebagai awalan dari cerita Nada. Juga,sebagai pemanasan nih. Maaf ya kalau bahasanya masih gak baku,soalnya Nada gak terbiasa formal sih! Hehehe…

Nada sangat menerima masukan dari para senior senior di FFn ini. Kalau bisa,harus malah! *maksa*

Nada juga menerima flame,selama bahasanya masih sopan dan dengan alasan yang jelas. Bagaimanapun,Nada masih termasuk pendatang baru,dan psst,Nada belum lulus SMP lho!

Karenanya…

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Duh, maap, maaaaappp Nada baru publish chap. Pertamanya sekarang! ,

Masalahnya Nada waktu itu belum ngerti cara publishnya,cara caranya pakai bahasa Inggris lagi -,-

Nada bukan orang yang pinter bahasa Inggris, Oichi yang lebih jago!

Jadi ya, apa boleh buat,Nada harus tunggu sampai

Percayakah kalian akan istilah 'love at the first sight'?

Atau… 'Benci jadi cinta'?

Bila kalian tidak percaya, berarti kalian sama dengan tokoh kita di bawah ini!

Tapi… Satu hal yang mesti ia ingat

Satu istilah lagi, 'nothing impossible in the world'!

**To Hack Your Heart**

**By: Serenada Oichi**

**You Don't Know me?**

_**Rabu,13 April 20xx…**_

_Di sebuah warnet, yang ramai sedang ramai dengan anak muda…_

"Heh? What the…?"

Gadis berambut pink itu terheran melihat comment di status facebooknya. Seorang pria yang baru saja sehari yang lalu ia terima menjadi teman mengomentari statusnya dengan ajakan bertengkar.

"_He1,lO 8lEh J9a,Br4nTeM yUkZ…"_

"Apaan sih! Baru aja diterima jadi temen aja sudah berani… Sebenarnya dia siapa sih?" Gadis itu terus menggumam sendiri. Merutuk pria bernama Saskay D'Hacker yang menurutnya tidak-jelas itu dalam hati 'Semoga saja ini cowok gak sopan benar gak dapet cewek nanti, berani banget dia! Huh!'

"Sakura~ Kenapa ngomel sendiri sih?" Tegur gadis cantik disebelahnya.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu menjawab "Ini nih! Masih ingat kan? Cowok yang kemarin gak sengaja kamu confirm jadi temanku. Dia tuh cari masalah banget! Kamu sih pakai confirm dia segala!" Ia berkata sambil menuding gadis cantik itu.

Gadis itupun membalas "Lah? Hellow? Salahku? Akukan udah minta maaf en bilang gak sengaja confirm dia! Emang kenapa sih dia? Dia ganteng loh!" Ia lalu mengambil alih mouse ditangan Sakura. Kemudian mengklik profil Saskay-pria yang mengomentari status Sakura tadi.

"Baik,ini memang bukan sepenuhnya salahmu No-Na-I-no! Dia itu SKSD banget! Mana tiba tiba ngajak berantem lagi! Terlebih lagi,aku benci alay!"

"Oh Yeah?" mata Ino tetap memandang computer di depannya. "Bukannya namamu juga alay?" Katanya cuek. "Saku Bubble Gum,apa kamu tak punya ide buat bikin nama selain nama yang sama kayak warna rambutmu itu? Kau juga tahu kan, nama aslimu jauh lebih bagus dari nama akun ini!" Ino meng-klik satu satunya album milik Saskay. Profile Picture. Namun nihil. Dari 50 lebih fotonya,hanya empat yang merupakan foto aslinya. Selebihnya gambar gambar manga. Itupun tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya dengan jelas. Satu satunya hal yang jelas: rambutnya seperti pantat ayam. Ino hanya tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis sehingga Sakura tak menyadarinya.

Sakura yang sempat terdiam,akhirnya menghela nafas dan memutar bola matanya "Hh… Memang. Kau tahu kan akibatnya kalo orang orang tahu aku Haruno? Bisa bisa temenku lebih dari 2000. Dan mama juga jadi gampang memantau aku. Gamau ah!" Ia sedikit bergidik membayangkan ibunya berwajah menyeramkan ketika tahu aktivitasnya di facebook.

Bagaimana tidak? Haruno Sakura,anak pemilik perusahaan besar H & H –Haruno and Hyuga-,yang merupakan hasil kerja sama dua dari tiga klan bersejarah di Jepang,melakukan banyak aktivitas yang tak sepantasnya ia lakukan,berkata kasar di status ketika sedang kesal, gabung dengan forum forum yang menurut ibunya tidak jelas untuk sekedar menyalurkan hobi lewat tulisan, bahkan pernah berdebat dengan seorang temannya di Facebook, yang membuat wall-nya penuh dengan berbagai ejekan tak senonoh.

Ibunya sangat menjunjung tinggi kesopanan,kedisiplinan dan keteraturan. Jelas saja bila ibunya akan marah besar kalau mengetahui semua ini. Sakura hampir tak diperbolehkan keluar rumah sama sekali-kecuali yang berhubungan dengan sekolah tentunya-jika Ino tak membujuk Ibu Sakura agar Sakura diperbolehkan untuk sekedar bermain bersama Ino. Namun Ino-lah justru yang memperkenalkan Sakura pada dunia baru,dunia di luar pengawasan Ibunya dan di rumahnya sendiri.

Ino sendiri adalah anak dari pemilik toko bunga Yamanaka,toko bunga yang terkenal kualitasnya se-Tokyo. Toko itu terletak hanya 2 blok dari rumah Sakura. Ibu Sakura dan Ibu Ino adalah sahabat karib semasa SMP, hingga sekarang Ibu Sakura adalah pelanggan tetap toko bunga Yamanaka. Ino adalah gadis yang tomboy, berani dan cerewet.

Sakura dan Ino berbeda sekolah. Sakura sekolah di Takanashi Gakuen (TG),sekolah swasta Internasional super elit yang muridnya adalah para super selebritis terkenal dengan kemampuan otak dan kekayaan yang memadai. Sementara Ino bersekolah di SMA Tokyo 1, SMA negeri berstandar Internasional yang memang merupakan satu satunya tandingan dan juga bekerjasama dengan TG. Apa yang dilakukan di TG,pasti juga dilakukan di SMA Tokyo 1. Pemilik kedua sekolah itu juga memang suami-istri. Sang Suami,Jiraiya adalah pemilik TG. Sementari istrinya, Tsunade, adalah pengelola SMA Tokyo 1. Karena jadwal pulang mereka sama, mereka selalu berjanji setiap pukul 3 sore bertemu di taman Hana Blossom. Entah untuk sekedar jalan santai,atau mengunjungi suatu tempat bersama sama.

"Yaya. I know I know. But you must be change your behavour to Sasu… Ehm,Saskay I mean. Who know you will be his girlfriend,eh?" Goda Ino.

"Hah? With Chicken-butt-boy this? NEVER!" Sakura menegaskan dengan menyilangkan kedua pergelangan tangannya di depan wajah Ino.

Ino terkikik. "Itukan hanya karna kamu belum lihat aja dia yang aslinya kayak gimana. Lumayan kok. Emang sih dia agak nyebelin,tapi dia lumayan baik juga. Yah,gaperlu kuperjelas lagi dia gimana! Oh ya… Mau gak hari Minggu kita ice skate? Hitung hitung refreshing selepas ujian dari mata pelajaran 'The Killer',juga pembukaan seminggu full selanjutnya kita liburan. Kebetulan,lagi ada diskonan khusus buat remaja SMP-SMA kalo nunjukkin kartu pelajarnya. Kayaknya selain sekolah kita,sekolah sekolah lain juga libur deh seminggu ini. Soalnya olimpiade Sains Summer Camp kan buat hampir semua guru di sekolah menengah di Tokyo. Pastinya sih… Rame! Gimana? Mau kan? Yayaya? Kalo kamu gak ikut rasanya kurang seru gimana gitu! Nanti perginya sama yang lain juga! Pokoknya ramai ramai deh! Ikut aja ya? Please… Kan-"

Belum Ino menyelesaikan kalimatnya,Sakura sudah membekap mulut Ino dengan tangannya. Membuat Ino mendelik. Sakura pun tak mau kalah,ia langsung membalasnya dengan deathglare andalannya. Sekalinya berbicara,Ino memang susah dihentikan.

"Math itu bukan pelajaran The Killer, Ino! Yaya,aku ikut, tapi, berhenti buat ngomong yang gak penting! Kita bukan di rumah, ini di warnet!" Kata Sakura setengah berbisik.

Ino melepas tangan Sakura dengan kasar,kemudian menghela nafas bosan dan berkata "Ya,ya. Apa mau ngajak Saskay juga, hm?"

Sakura menyeringai, "Ngajak Saskay? Orang tidak PeDe yang hanya memfoto punggungnya ini? Memangnya dia punya keberanian untuk memperlihatkan wajah dan rambut anehnya di depan umum?"

Sekali lagi,Ino hanya tersenyum kecil.

"_Menyesallah kamu tidak mengenal Uchiha yang satu ini, Sakura"_

_**Di tempat lain,saat yang sama…**_

"Teme,Minggu jalan yuk…" Ajak seorang lelaki berambut jabrik kuning terang pada temannya yang sedang menatap layar computer.

"Tch. Males" Jawab si teman sambil tetap menatap layar computer. Tampaknya ia sedang serius.

"Saskay~ Ayolah,aku tahu temanmu Ino itu mengajak ice skate kan hari Minggu nanti? Dan sampai hari ini kau belum menjawabnya! Ayolah… Kau tak ada tugas kan? Tunggu,tidak mungkin kau ada tugas! Sekolah kita sama sama baru bebas dari ujian Math,sekarang kita butuh waktu untuk refreshing!" Pria jabrik bernama Naruto itupun menghentikan sebentar kalimatnya,tiba tiba berteriak "HOI TEME! Kau dengar aku gak sih?"

Dengan tenang,si 'Teme' itu menoleh "Hn. Ikut"

Dua patah kata yang keluar dari mulut 'Teme' itu, membuat mata Naruto berbinar binar "Kau serius ikut kan, Sasu-chan~?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Membuat temannya mengernyit jijik.

"Aku Sasuke, dobe! Bukan Saskay,ataupun Sasu! Jangan ikut ikutan penggemarku! Apa kau mulai mengalami kelainan,setelah berkali kali ditolak si bidadari TG itu?"

"Hah? Hahaha! Kalau aku yaoi, aku tidak akan memanggilmu dengan Teme sebelumnya! Dan, soal gadis bidadari itu, ia tidak menolakku kok. Ia menerimaku sebagai… Teman" Naruto meperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih bersih kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mendengus. Naruto lalu berkata lagi "Tapi,aku sudah dapat pacar lho, di sana. Akhirnya,ada juga pengagum rahasiaku yang menyatakan cinta. Kau tahu Hinata Hyuuga, yang juara lomba memasak se-Jepang kemarin? Itulah dia. Dia cantik, lembut dan pemalu. Yah, tidak begitu buruk. Walau sebenarnya… Aku masih ada sedikit rasa sama sang bidadari. Hehehe…"

"Huh, aku tak menyangka selera Hinata itu yang sepertimu ya. Kalau sudah yang seperti Hinata itu, untuk apa kau masih mengharapkan bidadari itu? Kurasa Hinata sudah cukup istimewa kan?"

Beberapa saat Naruto tidak menjawab. Karena perhatian mereka teralih pada HP Sasuke yang berdering.

'_One message received'_

Sasuke membuka pesan baru diinboxnya.

_From: Ino Y. (13/04/20xx)_

_Hei,Uchiha! Bagaimana keputusannya? Ikut gak? Kalau ikut,hari Minggu kumpul di tokoku, jam 8 pagi, baru abis itu kita jalan! Gimana? Kalau mau diubah,nanti kuatur deh! Jaa Sasu-chan~ :*_

_-Ino chic-_

Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sedikit. Ia mengetik balasan dengan cepat.

_To: Ino Y._

_Ya. Aku ikut. Gak perlu diubah._

_Message sending…_

_Sent'_

"Baik. Sampai mana kita tadi?" Lanjut Sasuke.

Naruto tanpa basa basi langsung mulai mengoceh lagi, "Bukan! Bukan itu, teme! Kau belum tahu, gadis itu sangat istimewa! Julukannya sebagai 'Bidadari Takanashi Gakuen' itu bukan main main! Dia bahkan bisa membuat para pangeran sekolah disana,dari asrama Angelic Garden bertekuk lutut padanya! Padahal, mereka adalah para playboy yang jauh lebih sempurna dibanding dirimu! Dia adalah,'Sakura Musim Semi'! Pintar, kaya, anggun,cantik… Ah,dia bagaikan jelmaan bidadari!" Mata safir Naruto berbinar binar membayangkan sosok gadis itu.

Ya,gadis itu adalah Sakura Haruno yang sama sekali tidak dikenal Sasuke. Sasuke rasanya ingin tertawa melihat wajah konyol Naruto. Namun, layaknya Uchiha,ia hanya menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit.

"Huh. Gadis itu paling paling juga kayak Karin. Bedanya,Karin gak pintar pintar banget. Sudahlah dobe. Kenyataannya, kau tetaplah sudah punya pacar. Kau harus berusaha melupakan bidadari itu. Ingat itu" Kemudian Sasuke kembali tenggelam dalam dunia maya.

"Saku Bubble Gum… Mungkin,sementara aku akan perang comment dengannya. Menarik…" Gumam Sasuke.

'_Penasaran juga sih sama yang dibilang dobe itu. Tapi… Ya lupakan lah!'_ Kali ini batinnya yang berbicara.

Naruto melihat dari kejauhan,menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Ia mendesah pelan. Menatap rambut raven Sasuke yang berwarna biru gelap itu dengan pandangan 'merepotkan'.

'_Kayaknya bakal susah nih…'_

_**Sabtu, 14 Mei 20xx…**_

_Malam minggu,setiap orang punya cara menikmati malam yang special itu…_

Sang bidadari Takanashi Gakuen yang terkenal kepintarannya… Apa yang ia lakukan? Apa ia sedang membuat rangkuman pelajarannya selama seminggu itu?

Tidak… Ia terlalu rajin untuk melakukan hal itu. Yang ia lakukan,adalah membuka situs pertemanan Facebook dan… Baca sajalah! *mulai gak sabaran*

**Saku Bubble Gum **Besok dia ikut juga gak ya? Hehehe… :P

**Menma DevilAG **and **Sasame Fuuma **like this

**Ino Chic **Huu katanya gak usah ngajak dia -3-

**Menma DevilAG **Aku ikut kok

**Sui suiiit **Aku juga :D

**Saku Bubble Gum **–Ino: Hehe…

Menma: Kok kamu ikut?

Suigetsu: Bagus deh,ntar aku bisa minta traktir :P

**Menma DevilAG **Iya, dirumah bosan, aku gak mau sendiri di rumah

**Sui Suiiit **Kalau aku ada uang yaa hehehe…

**Temaiir SukaShika **Aku juga mau ikut sama Shika ya! ^^

**Ino Chic **Boleh boleh

Makin ramai makin seru XD

**Saku Bubble Gum **Yaya. Ino aja yang atur deh

Sakura kemudian mengarahkan kursornya ke kotak **Chat **dan melihat lihat daftar temannya yang online di sana.

"Hokuto, Sai,Bobo, Coreng,Upik,Cimut(?)… Saskay! Ini dia!" Sakura langsung mengirimkan pesan via chat kepada Saskay-atau bisa disebut Sasuke-

**Saku : **Hai

**Saskay : **Apa maumu?

**Saku : **Hei, pantat ayam. Masih syukur aku menganggumu!

**Saskay : **Kenapa harus bersyukur?

**Saku : **Karena kalau aku tak menganggumu artinya aku marah!

**Saskay : **Oh.

**Saskay : **Gak penting lo marah atau gak,pinkie fans.

**Saku : **Aku udah negur baik baik ya!

**Saskay : **Baik? Sama tanda seru itu?

**Saku : **Memang yang mulai siapa?

**Saskay : **Aku.

**Saku : **Kenapa gak minta maaf?

**Saskay : **10 juta.

**Saku : **?

**Saskay : **Harganya 10 juta.

**Saku : **Harga maafmu?

**Saskay : **Hn.

**Saku : **MATI SAJA SANA!

**Saskay : **Kalau gak mau yaudah.

**Saku : ** Nyesel aku kenal kamu!

**Saskay : **Biasanya cewek cewek mau kenal aku.

**Saskay : **Katanya beruntung malah.

**Saku : **Gurauan lucu,pantat ayam :D

**Saskay : **Jangan sombong kau,pinkie.

**Saku : **YANG SOMBONG ITU ELO,BAKA!

**Saskay : **Itu kenyataan.

**Saku : **GUE AKAN JADI SATU SATUNYA YANG GAK BERKATA BEGITU!

**Saskay : **Oh ya? Aku gak yakin.

**Saku : **LO CUMA PURA PURA! PADAHAL LO ALAY!

**Saskay : **Itu hasil coppast kok.

**Saku : **Heh,pintar cari alasan ya.

**Saskay : **ITU K-E-N-Y-A-T-A-A-N.

**Saku : **Apa buktinya?

**Saskay : **Selain yang itu,aku mengejek dengan normal kan?

**Saku : **Baik, kamu gak alay, tapi Cuma caper dengan nama Hacker yang tiada guna itu.

**Saskay : **Begitu dong

**Saskay : **Kuperingati,jangan remehkan kata Hacker itu

**Saskay : **Kau cukup menarik,see you another time.

**Saskay is offline**

**Saku : **Oh ya? Coba saja taklukan aku,bidadari Takanashi Gakuen!

**Saskay is offline**

"Cih! Damn! Dia pikir dia siapa? Memangnya dia hebat? Aku bahkan belum memberitahu soal bidadari, dia pasti menyerah kalau mendengar gelarku itu!" Sakura merutuk sambil menyombongkan diri. Kalau emosinya sudah diluar batas, dia bisa berkata,bersikap seperti apapun yang tak diduga.

Ia menutup laptopnya sambil mengibaskan rambut indahnya kebelakang. Wajahnya menunjukkan keseriusan dan kedua emerald dimatanya berkilat.

'_Akan kutunjukkan padanya bahwa gelar ini bukan main main!'_

Jadilah, malam minggu itu saksi bisu dari janji yang diucapkan bidadari Haruno ini.

_**Sabtu,14 Mei 20xx pukul 22.00**_

_**Sebuah apartemen mewah di pusat kota Tokyo**_

"Menarik."

"Apanya yang menarik, Sasuke? Kuperhatikan dari tadi kau cuma menggumam gak jelas. Apa yang baru kau temukan?" Kakak laki laki Sasuke yang jauh lebih tampan dan berkharisma itupun mendekati computer.

"Seorang gadis,eh?"

"Hn. Lihat aja."

"Heh?" Itachi –sang kakak- memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sambil bersedekap.

'_Dia…' _ Itachi menoleh dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajah penuh Tanya.

"Kenapa? Lucu,kan? Kelihatannya dia temperamen, dan boleh juga dia, kenal dengan Menma dan lain lain yang merupakan bangsawan! Hahaha!" Sasuke tertawa renyah.

"Darimana kamu kenal dia?"

"Hei,kau juga tertarik?"

"Gak. Aku udah ada Hana. Cuma menurutku dia bukan gadis biasa"

"Memang bukan. Dia cewek pertama yang berani membentakku seperti itu"

Itachi langsung jengkel dengan adiknya yang sama sekali tidak nyambung itu. Iapun menjitak kepala adiknya (agak) keras.

"Baka! Maksudku bukan itu!"

Sasuke hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mulai bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

"Kamu gak penasaran sama dia?" Tanya Itachi lagi sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Enggak-Sama-Sekali" Jawab Sasuke singkat longgar (?) dan jelas.

Itachi tidak memberikan reaksi apapun atas jawaban Sasuke. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil sambil melenggang menuju balkon. Tidak memedulikan Sasuke yang berulangkali memanggilnya.

'_Bidadari Haruno, ya…'_

TBC

**Bales review part. sebelumnya doeloe ah…**

**Haruchi Nigiyama****: **Aa,terima kasih atas masukannya senseeeii :D (sok akrab). Itu sangat berguna sekali bagi Nada. Dan maaf lama menunggu,hehe… Terima kasih review dan dukungannya ^^

**Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura**** : **Yap,begitulah! Nada benar benar ingin sekali membuat sebuah cerita yang ramai dengan sifat sifatnya yaa, Nada buat sendiri. Sakura di sini (sepertinya) jadi tokoh utama kok. Terima kasih reviewnya ya!

**Kurousa Hime****: **Nada memang sukaa sekali melakukan hal diluar pikiran (apa hubungannya?) sebagian ide tokoh di sini Nada ambil dari sifat teman teman Nada. Jadi terkesan alami. Um,soal ide… cerita pertama Nada ini lumayan kan? *maksa* Terima kasih sudah review!

**Ini adalah daerah ngebacot kekuasaan Nada,kalau gak suka,silahkan skip saja bagian ini! Hohoho *tawa ala Santa***

Ada yang ingin Nada beritahu soal nama nama sekolah itu. Yah, Nada memang tidak jago dalam pemilihan nama! Kalau ada yang tahu, nama sekolah Takanashi Gakuen beserta asramanya itu saya ambil dari komik "How to Make a Prince". Sementara nama SMA Tokyo 1 itu kreasi saya sendiri. Gak kreatif banget kan?

Kalau dibagian Facebook dan D'Hacker itu, Nada lancar banget ngetiknya. Jelas! Dibagian itu based from true story! Sama seperti Sakura, Nada juga benci banget sama si D'Hacker! Bedanya,gak ada hubungan sama cinta cintaan, juga orangnya? Beuh beda jauh! XP *curcol!*

Nah,cukuplah saja sekian bacotan Nada di chap. ini.

Thanks for read! ^o^

Oya,kalau ada yang tahu istilah istilah dalam FFn seperti AU, OOC, OC, juga soal rating,review dan lain lain, maukah berbagi dengan Nada lewat review?


End file.
